my decision
by angel of darkness blue
Summary: i was bored so i played around with the episode vampire lose's it's fangs  reveiws are welcome


My decision 

Rating k

Disclaimer I do not own Huntik or its characters.

(Narration _Thoughts_ **Song words)**

**My decision**

My name is Zhalia moon.

I work for the organization, for the past few months I have been under cover and pretending to be a part of the Huntik foundation, and in a team consisting of Dante Vale, Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill.

It's late in the afternoon I m sitting in Dante vale's kitchen, I have my mobile out on the table in front of me; I closed the door just at the right time. My phone rang, I picked the mobile up, I didn't really need to look at the caller id but it was a habit from my first mobile, but this was my second. It was Klaus, I answered it quickly.

"Klaus"

"Ha, good you still haven't been found out, they must be stupid."

"Or maybe I'm good at acting!" trying to make it sound like I've done a good job.

"Your "team" are still going to Vlad Dracula's castle tomorrow are they not" he didn't want to have to wait to kill the team any longer especially Dante vale.

"Yes and you want me to reveal myself and kill all three of them" I tried not to sound bored of saying it. _I don't know how many times I have repeated that in my head_. I thought.

"Good girl you remember the plan" he sounded very condescending. I just brush it off and moved on.

"Well I was raised by you" trying to sound proud, and please by that fact.

"See you tomorrow" about two seconds later the line went dead. I let out a long sigh, and left the kitchen. I put the phone in my pocket. I walked into the living room. Lok and Sophie were talking about the fact and fiction Vlad Dracula when I walked past. I looked to the sofa furthest from the door and noticed Dante was being a little fidgety even still my breath seemed to get caught in my throat, I walk up to him.

"Dante, you seem distracted" I tried to sound like I wasn't breathless.

"It's nothing" he turned he is back on me. I put my left hand on his shoulder.

"Come on trust me, I won't tell any one and sometimes it's good to get things off your chest." I gave a small smile. _Like hell he can trust me_ I thought but still.

"My mentor is ill, I don't know how long his has, he was like a father to me, and I'd do any thing for him." Said Dante looking me start in the eye, I could see the pain with in them. I could relate to part of it._ Like me an Klaus_ my mind added.

"Hey Dante do you mind If I stick the radio on" Lok was visible beside the door.

"Sure" was all the answer he gave and went back into thought. I left him be, Lok nodded to Sophie and she turned it on. And with wired timing it was the beginning of the song. It took me a few seconds to realize it was Breath slow by Alesha Dixon. I sat on the sofa and picked up a newspaper and pretended to read but listened to the words.

**I'm running out of patience,**

_Yeah__ I want tomorrow to come and go. _The next few lines didn't apply to me

**And speaking of hell it don't compare to the heat I am feeling.**

I looked at Dante my heart seemed to speed up. I had this sudden feeling that I should be with him like gravity shifted so he was my centre of the earth. I quickly pushed that thought out of my head and looked back at the paper. I closed my eyes _Remember the plan. _I thought to my self. I blocked the song out till the lines

**Not gonna lie or even try you've got my will spinning.**

_People lie all the time __so I don't know what planet you from, _I thought. I look up to see Lok and Sophie laughing and one of the last times they'll do so. I listened to the rest of the song after putting the paper down and closing my eyes.

**I love you to much it shows, all my emotions go out of control. Good for you bad for me, when I can hardly see from the tears that flow.**

**Can't forget to breathe slow count from one to ten. With my eyes closed cause ladies take it in and get composer. Before I lose it get composer. I'm gonna breathe slow count from one to ten with my eyes closed, cause ladies take it in and get composer, ladies never lose composer.**

**Somebody better hold me back your lucky I know how to act. So lucky aren't gonna attack. I'm being calm and cool but believe me you. It's taking every thing to just breathe.**

I couldn't take it any longer, I stood up, gave a quick glance at Dante, who hadn't moved and walked to the room I was borrowing. I fell on to the bed, I stared at the ceiling. So many thoughts went through my head.

_I work for the Organization._

_Klaus is as good as my father._

_But I think I love Dante can I kill him?_

_Does he love me?_

_Of course not who would._

_What would my parents think of this?_

_Follow the plan!_

_But they care about me even Sophie._

_The only person who can stop the Professor from controlling the amulet of will. _

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I felt someone lightly shake my arm, and then they removed my hair from my face. I was lying on my back still. I slowly opened my eyes to see Dante sitting on the edge of the bed, I sat up and turned to look at him, he was smiling and it did reach his beautiful brown eyes. I quickly banished that thought from my mind. I spoke first.

"What's the time?" looking out side it was sunny.

"It's five in the morning, come on we have a mission to do" replied Dante.

"Yeah great…what, wait you let me sleep through the afternoon and night." I said.

"We all need as much energy as possible today." He gave me another quick smile then left. I was dressed but quickly changed my underwear then followed him out; Lok and Sophie were up too.

I didn't really pay attention to what was going on after that. We were all packed and getting on the train. I sat next to the window, when I realized what was going on. Sophie sat next to me, Lok opposite her, and Dante opposite me. Lok asked Dante why he was so distracted, I answered for him.

"Lok his mentor is ill and on one knows how to cure him or how much time he has left."

"I'm sorry Dante" Lok pulled out his father's journal and had a look of upset on his face, you could tell what he was thinking – I know what it's like to lose a father. For one hour Lok and Sophie were talking about what was readable in the journal. I needed to get some air.

"Sophie, can you get up for a sec, I need to get some air and the windows don't open." Sophie got up quickly, most probably to get rid of me for a while. I went to the back of the train, and closed the door behind me, I lent on the railing. I had a flash back of when I was a kid and being bullied then taken in by Klaus I heard the door open and close behind me, I turned to see Dante.

"You seem distracted" Dante stood beside me.

"You're the one to talk." I looked down at the track. We stood there for a few minuets, before he put his hand on my arm. Rough from years of fighting but trained to be gentle it felt like I was a china doll and one gust of wind could shatter me to thousands of pieces.

"Zhalia, there is something I mean to tell you, I …"and at the same time we noticed the shadow, Dante turned. "TOUCHRAM," The suit was quickly down. Dante ran back to see if Lok and Sophie were ok. I folded my arms and thought.

_You couldn't have waited two seconds three tops._ I used Hyperstride to get on top of the train. It was Michael, he couldn't stay with one girl long, and boosted about cheating brother out of money, buts that's all I knew about him.

"Zhalia" He said it in a way of surprise. I kicked him off the train and he landed in a bush. I summoned kathane and smashed though the window. I landed next to Dante. Kathane destroyed a bonelasher; the suit that summoned it ran. Dante throw the other suit out the window. The people under the tables came out.

We got off the train at the next station and walked to the castle. I stayed behind every one just in case, I could do it know and not later. No such luck, we got to the entrance.

"So how do we get in" asked Lok.

"I wanted the spear for a reason" said Dante; he then pushed the head of the spear into a cut in the statue.

"Eeww, gross" said Sophie cringing.

"He wasn't the nicest of people Sophie" I said as we entered the castle. I noticed Sophie pull a face at me. I just ignored it. Dante stopped and pulled out his holotone. He flipped the lid open a map of the castle appeared.

"Here's the plan Lok, Sophie and Cherit are going to look in the dungeons, Zhalia will look through this level and I'll look through the towers, with my mobility it will be easy and fast." said Dante.

"Wait I don't think we should do that I think I should stay with Zhalia as she's been acting wired lately and I mean more then normal" said Sophie with distrust full in her voice.

"I am standing right here you know." I said angrily.

"No, it will be easier for Zhalia, she can summon king basilisk with out worry" replied Dante closing the holotone. We all went our different ways. I did a quick sweep and found nothing. I went down to the dungeon level to take care of Sophie and Lok. I meet up with them and Cherit as they had just got the amulets and the trap on the skull activated. I called them over, they quickly ran over, I let the gate fall the skull hit the gate and broke into pieces, none of them noticed; I would use this to my advantage.

"It attacks the seeker with the strongest amulets, so if I distract it and you grab the titans and destroy the skull" I said.

"Hey, who said you have the strongest titans" objected Sophie.

"Why don't we leave our titans here, we won't register on the trap" suggested Lok. _You're making this easy Lok. _Both put their titans in a gap in the wall. I lifted the gate Lok and Sophie ran though, the skull did nothing.

"Wait where's the trap" said Lok.

"Here" I replied and let the gate fall, cutting them off from their titans and Cherit was helpless. "Touchram" I hit Lok in the back he flew into the wall. It reminded me of a boy wait my brother. I quickly turned.

"LOK, I know you couldn't be trusted" screamed Sophie.

"And your defenceless" I summon Gareon, just to be safe he stays invisible.

"Not quite Sabriel, Theo icarus." Sophie pulled out her amulets, "slit of hand."

I reacted by summoning "kathane, king basilisk, oh well, I've been wanting to fight you." Sophie laughed.

"Kathane attack" Sabriel defended her, Gareon attacked her from behind. Sophie blocked with Honorguard and Theo sent Gareon back to his amulet.

"Nice try, but you won't get a second chance." She attacked the illusion of me, it was destroyed, and the energy came back to me.

"Oh really." I said behind her and knocked her out, she fell to the fall. I was about to punch her to break her neck, when Lok jumped in front of her. I moved my arm and hit the fall beside her. "I can't be bothered to deal with your stupidity." I tied Lok and Sophie up, and took away their amulets; I put them in the bag with Vlad Dracula amulets. I walk to the roof with no emotion o my face, just in case a suit saw me, but there were none. I climbed out a window and used Hyperstride to get on the roof and landed in the shadows. Klaus knew I was there, Dante was oblivious. He was on his back with on titans out for protection.

"What you going to do, finish me off?" said Dante looking straight at Klaus.

"No, I'm not, she is" said Klaus, there was a hint of proud ness in his voice. I walked out of the shadows into the light.

"Zhalia, no. what have you done." I heard the upset and plea in his voice. He was more concerned about Lok and Sophie. I Look at his face and see the pain and betrayal in his eyes, just then I realize _I'm doing the wrong thing. I shouldn't be trying to kill Dante and I can't I love him; I've lost too many people already_.

"Venom hand" I do the same as before, I punch beside his head. "I've made my decision; just don't make me fight Klaus he was like a father to me. Touch ram, venom hand," I take out the two mutated suits. Dante summoned Metagolem and fought with Klaus they were tying, I summon King Basilisk to help. "I realize now I have to finish you my self" I hit Klaus.

"Zhalia no, I was a father to you." He was on the floor trying to get further away from me.

"King Basilisk, stone gaze." I said with no emotion, I looked away, but I still heard his scream. I jumped down to land on the ground so I could go free Lok and Sophie and Cherit from the dungeon. "Feather drop" I started to walk, I heard Dante land behind me.

"Zhalia stop!" I did as asked, I turned to face him.

"What" I said trying to keep my voice level and not sound like I'm about to cry for many reasons. I looked directly into his eyes. He didn't reply. "Fine, if you'll excuse me, I have to free Lok, Sophie and Cherit." I ran back to where they were. Sophie was awake. _Great_ I thought. I let Cherit out first.

"What are you going to do to us now, kill us like you killed Dante?" screamed Sophie almost in tears; I turned to answer her back.

"Do I look dead Sophie?" said Dante standing in the door way. Sophie's and Lok's jaw dropped. I pulled out a knife from it's holder that was inside by right boot. I cut the restraints I put on Lok and Dante helped him up. I passed Dante the knife to Dante to free Sophie, knowing full well she wouldn't let me go near her. I pulled out the bag holding Sophie's Lok's and Vlad's amulets and separated them and kept Vlad's in the bag, and handed the others to their owners.

"Omni port" I teleported all five of us back to Dante's house. I fell back on to the sofa from lack of energy; Cherit landed beside me and put his hand on mine. "I guess you want to know why I worked for the organization and with Klaus and why I didn't kill you." I said.

"WHAT'S WHY YOU'RE WITH KLAUS GOT TO DO WITH WHY YOU DIDN'T KILL US? Sophie shoots back; Dante gave her a disapproving look.

"It's linked and it's difficult for me so shut up. When I was four this group of people, I don't know how many but still, they came to our house, my mother told me and my brother to hide, first change we got we run and don't look back, so we hid, but we both saw everything. One hit my mum with touch ram she went flying backwards, she hit the wall and fell forward, they asked her a question after pulling her up by her hair, she gave the wrong answer, the one holding her hair pulled out a knife and cut her throat, he realised her, she fell and bleed out. I heard my dad call them all bastards. He got kicked in the face. They asked my dad something I couldn't hear it. My dad said something then spat at them, the knife that killed my mother was stabbed into my dads stomach and pulled across, someone throw a volt flare in to the wound and it burned his insides to nothing. They all went upstairs. My brother and I just ran." I started to cry from the memory. Dante sat next to me and put his left arm around me. I took a deep breath. I saw Sophie had tears in her eyes and the Sophie and Lok had sat down at point. They didn't push me to continue but I did anyway. "I stopped just at the edge of the woods near our house I said to my brother we had to go back to help mum and dad. He said it was too late that were with the angels now. We heard the people coming; they must have heard us screaming at each other. He told me to run and he'd draw them away then come and find me, I hid behind a tree to see my brother be hit by the leader with such force the branch behind him impaled him" another wave of tears came..

"Oh my god" Sophie couldn't say anything else. Dante's grip tightened on my arm as if to pull me closer.

"I just ran after that till I came to the city, I stole to survive till Klaus found me, He promised to teach me and protect me, so I went with him and he did just that. After you three joined forces and became a thorn in the Organization's side Klaus asked me "how would I like to take revenge on the families of my family's killers." I never saw any of their faces so when I first met you how could I object if you were related or not, I took his word for it, when I got to know you I could tell and I all used Dante's password to get into the Huntik's computer, even in the password file I found nothing." I looked at Dante "sorry for using your password."

"I don't mind, you did it with good intentions." Said Dante I leaned into him.

"Sorry to be pushy, but why not kill us." said Sophie.

"Sophie, she'll say when ready," said Lok.

"When Lok throw himself in front of you, it reminded me of my brother, He died to protect me, your love for puzzles and games as well as your innocence make you like him, I lost him once and also I'd make Cathy loss her brother I know the pain, I wouldn't want to wish that on any one."

"Now I know your story, I can see why and I forgive you, please accept it," said Sophie.

"And I forgive you" said Lok.

"We all do" said Dante; I let a smile cross my face. I stood up.

"Sophie I couldn't kill you not just because Lok was in the way. You care for people and know who to trust, it reminded me of my mother and the way I use to be, also you and Lok obviously like each other, I'd cause one pain by killing the other." I took in a long breath and released it slowly "and as for your forgiveness I thank you for it, but I'm still going to leave." I headed for the door.

"But, why, we all forgive you" said Lok surprised. I stopped and faced him.

"This isn't about your forgiveness; it's me forgiving my self." I started for the door again; I didn't have enough energy to teleport, again I was stopped, but this time by a hand taking hold of my wrist. I could tell it was Dante; he pulled my arm enough to make me face him.

"Wait, you didn't say why you didn't kill me" said Dante, I looked in to his eyes; there was something else he wanted to say.

"It's easier for me to show you." I dreaded the answer.

"Then show me" I put my hand near his head like I was going to play a memory in his mind.

"Are you sure?"

"Do it, afraid I'll hate you afterwards" I pulled Dante into a kiss. At first he was surprised, then he relaxed, I pulled away.

"I love you Dante Vale that's why I couldn't kill you." Again Sophie's and Lok's jaw dropped, Dante smiled at me.

"Good because Zhalia Moon I'm in love with you too." He pulled me into a kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist, my hand still on his neck moved to his shoulder. I could feel his tongue brush against my lips. My lips opened on instinct to let him in. he was completely gentle; I guess it was because it was our second kiss and Lok and Sophie were in the room. His tongue returned to his mouth and we parted, I opened my eyes which had been closed the whole time.

"Guys, get a room" joked Lok.

"Zhalia, please don't leave" the plea was back in Dante's voice.

"I'm now the most wanted by the Organization, and you can't defend me I'm not part of the Huntik foundation so I have to leave." I looked straight at Dante; you could tell he thought of something.

"I'll be right back, Lok Zhalia stays" said Dante as he left the living room. Lok walked in front of the door and stood like you would in the army. Both I and Sophie laughed and Lok wasn't fazed.

"Good to see you to can finally agree on something" said Cherit, again we both laughed. We were silent after that though I did try and slip past Lok a few times for fun, he would make a good guard if he left the seeker business. It was a while before Dante came back and when he did he had a smile on his face.

"Well that's sorted" said Dante and put the phone down.

"What's sorted, and why the smile?" I questioned.

"I phoned up Metz and Guggenheim and they have both agreed that you are now an official huntik member and apart of my team." The smile hadn't left his face.

"I don't believe this." I said, I was showing so many emotions today I t doesn't feel right.

"It's about time something good happened to you" said Dante.

"I'm putting you in unnecessary danger and I don't deserve this."

"Zhalia" I could hear so many emotions in his voice.

"NO" I set my jaw, but I looked at Dante and the sadness in his eyes it quickly wore at me.

"Please Zhalia." Dante had won I couldn't keep the barrier up.

"Fine, I'll stay if you want me around." I said there was now a smile on every ones faces even mine.

"Of course we do your one of us." Said Dante.

"Oh, anything else" I started when I saw the look on his face.

"I'll give you anything Zhalia" said Dante so only I could hear.

My name is Zhalia moon. I now work for the huntik foundation. I cut all connections with the organization. I stopped myself from making the biggest mistake of my life, and now I have a family to show for it.


End file.
